Devices such as clamps are often used during the transport and/or installation of hardware, such as fasteners, washers, spacers, tubes, and/or other types of hardware, during the manufacture of structures such as aircrafts, vehicles, and other types of structures. During the transport and installation of the hardware, it is important that the devices remain closed and snug to retain the hardware as originally organized. For instance, in the construction of aircraft, it is important that the tubing assemblies maintain their shape during transport and installation. As a result, the devices and/or fasteners holding the assemblies must be held in place during transport and installation. One prior art apparatus for holding devices in place is the use of plastic ties to tie down the devices during transport and install. However, these plastic ties may be time-consuming to install, may not hold the fasteners of the device in place, and may need to be removed prior to final tightening. Another prior art apparatus for holding devices in place are radially installed clips having open apertures. However, these clips may not self-align to the fasteners of the device, may rotate relative to the device, and after being attached to the fasteners may not be easily removed thereby interfering with the installation process, and/or interfering with the subsequent removal of the fasteners and/or equipment. Additionally, these clips may fall off or be lost, become debris, and/or cause collateral damage.
An apparatus and/or method is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing apparatus and/or methods for facilitating closure, maintaining closure, and captivating hardware of a hardware device.